Kinisawaru
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: El anhelo de Rin es un sueño solamente, un sueño que no puede realizarse más que cuando cierra los ojos y su mente divaga por los extensos mares de ilusiones mundanas. Un deseo de niño guardado dentro de la mente de un joven preparatoriano. Por ello a Haruka no puede importarle menos.


**K**_inisawar__**u**_

**P**o_r__** A**_omine_D_aiki**.**

* * *

El anhelo de Rin es un sueño solamente, un sueño que no puede realizarse más que cuando cierra los ojos y su mente divaga por los extensos mares de ilusiones mundanas. Un deseo de niño guardado dentro de la mente de un joven preparatoriano. Por ello a Haruka no puede importarle menos.

O eso es lo que dice.

Pero no son ciertas sus palabras cuando las alza en un tono similar a un susurro entre dientes, ni tampoco esa expresión fastidiada y la mirada desviada que evita todo. Porque a Haruka no le desagrada, en lo absoluto, los sueños que Rin posee sino el hecho de conocerlos y saberlos, porque está claro que aunque lo encuentre problemático hará lo posible por ayudarlo.

A pesar de que tenga que verlo derrotado y llorando de nuevo.

Por ello se lo pidió, que así como lo arrastraba egoístamente, por capricho, capricho que no negaba porque la amistad que pareciera perdida seguía haciendo estragos en sus adentros orillándolo a complacerlo, que no llorara nunca más.

Que aceptara su derrota, que no lo dañara haciéndole creer de nuevo que lo había lastimado cuando solo hubo intentado darle gusto a sus ansias de duelo.

Haru quería ayudarlo, no herirlo.

Y Rin debía entender eso.

Así que Nanase regresó a correr, al igual que cuando eran niños. Nunca había pensado en hacerlo así como competir en el nado hasta que apareció Matsuoka, si bien nunca supo que pasaba por su mente con respecto al agua estaba seguro de que esta lo adoraba. Porque cuando se conocieron, no pudo ganarle en ningún aspecto que no tuvieron que ver con el agua.

A veces Haruka pensaba en lo fastidioso que era tener amigos, personas importantes, porque gracias a esas relaciones la gente empezaba a hacer cosas que jamás hubiera hecho.

Cosas irritantes que al inicio molestaban y le provocaban dolor de cabeza, pero que curiosamente al final terminaban por curarlo y dejarle un dulce y agradable sabor en la boca.

"Ha― ha―"

Nadie que lo conociera podría realmente decir que a Haruka le importaba más el agua que sus amigos. Pero existían muy pocas personas que lo sabían, o quizás solo una. La misma que cuando salió el tercer día de casa, tan temprano que el sol si apenas se veía, le entregó una botella hermética llena de agua y un bento ligero además de protector solar para evitarle cambios de coloración que no llegaban a quemaduras.

Makoto era la única persona que sabía quién era.

_"¿Hoy también correrás de nuevo, Haru?"_

Y la misma que comprendía el hecho de que le importaba Rin, que le desagradaba no hablar con él o más bien escucharlo balbucear tonteras. Seguir su mando narcisista y verlo sonreír tras ello.

_"Espero que pronto volvamos a estar juntos, con Rin"_

Nunca indago que tanto de ayuda había prestado Tachibana a su reencuentro ni al camino que los llevaba al mismo lugar. Por eso no pudo agradecérselo como hubiera querido, pero sabía que todo lo mantendría en secreto para no molestarlo ni obligarlo a hablar sobre sus sentimientos.

No restaba mucho de la colina y el sol parecía ascender con rapidez por el cielo, dándole la impresión desde donde se hallaba él que nacía de lo profundo del mar.

Se detuvo, ligeramente agitado, absorbiendo la belleza de sus rayos que incendiaban el manto azulado del océano depositado con cuidado en ese profundo cráter terrenal.

Dándose cuenta de una peculiar y refulgente llama escarlata que le quemaba la mirada sentada al borde de la colina.

Nanase avanzo tan solo un poco para tratar de descubrir con exactitud que aquella flama de hermoso bermejo, tan diferente al agua pertenecía a alguien que bien conocía.

Exhibiéndose cuando su angulación dio otra iluminación, revelando a una persona. Golpeando sus memorias y rebobinando fragmentos incompletos que le contaban historias ocurridas pero de las cuales solo quedaban eso, restos.

Se quedó quieto, a unos metros de él. Observándolo sin decir palabra alguna. Dejando que la húmeda brisa le agitara los cabellos y llevara hasta sus labios la sal del mar. Amargándolos.

Pudo haber pensado en volver atrás pero se quedo. No supo _porqué _o _no_ _quiso_ saberlo.

El tiempo pasó o se detuvo, y tampoco lo notó.

No hasta que aquella persona se giró mostrándole el rostro empapado, una preciosa vista carmesí desfragmentada y entristecida.

Las lágrimas que se desbordaban lentas, casi con parsimonia de esos enormes y rasgados ojos le trajeron la escena que le hizo alegarse del agua, y secarse sin remedio. Y la misma que le arrebatara a la persona que lo cambiara.

"¡Haru!"

Matsuoka pareció tardar un poco en darse cuenta de quien era, gritando su nombre y poniéndose de pie torpe y precipitado, haciéndolo resbalar y por un momento casi caer del acantilado.

"¡¿Ah―"

Y Haruka al verlo se había movido de inmediato, por instinto. Jalándolo sin delicadeza hacia él, sujetándolo de la muñeca con fuerza innecesaria. Haciéndole daño a Rin y sorprendiéndolo tras ello.

"Duele"

Hablándole con voz suave, baja, casi como si estuviera apenado por lo ocurrido momentos atrás. Y ligeramente sonrojado.

Pero Nanase le ignoró, porque se sentía molesto, molesto con Rin por hacerlo sentir roto, mal, preocupado.

Otra vez.

"¡Te dije que duele!"

Matsuoka tironeo para zafarse de su amarre y Haru solo afianzo el agarre. No queriendo dejarle ir. Batallaron, Rin buscando soltarse y Nanase aferrándose tercamente.

"¡Sueltame!, hey Haru te dije que me suel-tes!, _ngh, ¡argh! _¡Demonios!"

Forcejeando tercamente y tratando de superponerse al otro.

"¡Haru!"

Reaccionando Nanase cuando Rin gritó su nombre desesperado y alto. Haciéndole abrir los ojos tanto que las largas pestañas le temblaron. Soltando un jadeo y respirando ambos agitados.

Haru aflojó su agarre y Matsuoka apartó rápido y brusco el brazo, frotándose la muñeca mientras chasqueaba la lengua: "_Tsk_"; algo molesto_._

"No tenías porque hacerlo"

Habló Rin, y Haruka desvió la mirada con el ceño apenas fruncido. No es como si hubiera querido moverse, su cuerpo había reaccionado antes que su mente.

"Te resbalaste"

Le recriminó o le criticó, no supo qué pero si que Matsuoka lo tomó de esa manera y por ello volteó a verlo enfadado con los dientes apretados, enseñando sin desearlo sus caninos afilados.

"_Tiburón"_

Haciéndole sonreír mentalmente cuando su mente hizo dicha comparación. Aunque claro, estaba seguro de que los tiburones no lloraban.

"Si no hubieras aparecido de la nada yo no―"

"No me culpes por tus descuidos"

Rin solo se mordió los labios, girando la cabeza al lado contrario de la suya. Así los dos evitando verse.

Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna hasta que el alba se esfumó y dejo paso a la mañana.

Siendo Rin el primero.

"Gracias"

Escuchar a Matsuoka agradecerle le hizo hacer un puchero y arrugar más la frente. Porque estaba feliz, inexplicablemente feliz. A pesar de que las palabras salieron forzadas y toscas.

"No fue nada"

Replicó y su respuesta encendió a Rin. Quien volteó a verlo con aquella mirada tan parecida a la que tenía instantes atrás cuando se encontraron y este estuvo a punto de caerse.

Ese rostro pintado delicado en tonos dolosos y matices heridos, contorneados de sufrimiento y acabados amargos. Y aunque la pintura era triste, melancólica, su hermosura era cegadora. Haciendo pensar a Haru que ese era el peor cuadro que hubiera visto jamás.

Por tratarse de una belleza rota.

"¡Déjate de tonterías!"

Rin lo sujetó del cuello de la sudadera que vestía, gritándole con furia, dejándole ver con claridad sus oscuras pestañas mojadas y unas ligeras ojeras enmarcar el granate de sus iris. Y asombrándole la hosca reacción repentina.

"Detente. Detén esa actitud tuya, esa maldita actitud de no me importa nada"

La ira de Rin se apagó lenta, transformándose en un lamento y abatimiento que le produjo dolor de cabeza. Allí estaba, ese egoísmo de Matsuoka, ese ritmo que le perforaba los oídos y no le permitía escuchar el ruido de las olas golpear las costas. Ese fuego rojizo, débil, moribundo que se agitaba cuando sus orbes acuosas lo contemplaban.

"De restarle importancia a las cosas que tienen relación conmigo"

Frente a él se encontraba Rin, haciéndolo sentir con ese tono tímido y dolido un sujeto malo, cruel, insensible, cuando él no era así.

Matsuoka le soltó, deslizando cansinamente las palmas de las manos en su pecho y aferrándose a la tela de su sudadera.

Llorando en silencio.

Cayendo sus lágrimas al suelo, siendo bebidas por las tierras y las hierbas crecidas en la colina.

Haru odió levantarse ese día, la botella y las palabras de Makoto, tener amigos y ser así.

Alzó la vista, buscando tragarse, a través de la mirada, el azul del cielo, ese mismo que le daba color al océano.

"_Hoy estará despejado"_

Concluyendo ante la claridad y las escasas nubes desechas en el firmamento.

Sintiendo los dedos de Rin abrirse y cerrarse, jalando firme y repetidamente de sus ropas. Chirriando en ocasiones los dientes, seguramente por no querer hacer ruido.

Haruka cerró los ojos, centrándose en el sonido de las olas besar las orillas de la playa. La espuma mezclarse con la arena y las voces ocultas de los peces.

Colocando sus manos en los hombros de Rin, empujándole tan solo un poco y bajando la cabeza para verlo directo a los ojos. Encontrándolo con sus mejillas enrojecidas y empapadas por el llanto, así como con los labios temblorosos y la expresión confundida.

"Que problemático"

Diciéndoselo, en ese tono seco y frío, volviendo a herirlo, a Rin.

"¿Qué―"

Y haciéndolo abrir la boca, aprovechando el descuido de Matsuoka para callarlo al posar los labios sobre los suyos e introducir la lengua para recoger su llanto.

Rin apretó los puños, y continuó llorando contra sus labios.

Y Haruka pensó en regresarle la botella a Makoto para que mañana estuviera llena otra vez, antes de irse a correr.

* * *

_終わり__._


End file.
